Reunited: Alahaipha War
by Kilo- King of Love
Summary: Follow a Colonel named Adrian who is part of a dark army fighting to control the land of Alahaipha, East of Alegaesia! Love will blossom and Evil and Good will face off, who will win? Bad at summary's but hopefully my story is better! ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In a land called Alahaipha, located East of Alegaesia, a war that has been going on for hardly over a month has left the land decimated. An evil Dragon named Durion who is capable of controlling magic at will, which is an impossible feat that no other Dragon known can do, is conquering the lands. Durion leads an army of loyal followers, who, with his magic, have inhuman agility equivalent to elves.

These followers are swathed in pitch black clothes, with almost unbreakable armor which cover their torso, forearms, and lower legs (including boots). Black somewhat baggy cloth pants were worn under the armor, whilst also somewhat baggy long sleeve cloth shirt are worn under the upper body armor. To complete the all black attire, a mask that covered just the front of the face was almost always worn, and magic from the soldiers made the eyes glow red, allowing only the wearer to see past the eye-holes. A hood that was worn covered up the rest of the soldiers' heads.

These soldiers carried a variety of weapons. Their swords were sharp enough to cut cleanly through flesh unhindered, their daggers strong enough to withstand a direct blow from a sword, though not unbreakable. There arrows are coated in layers of poisons, capable of making your life end in seconds, or make you plead for death because of the agony they will cause. The spears that are brandished by the people of death are layered with barbs at the point, making them almost impossible to get out without magic. War hammers are practically non-existent, as a soldier's fist or boot could cause just as much destruction with the power of the blows.

Leading the soldiers into battle are two of the greatest rivals. A General named Juventas is the ultimate commander of the forces, under the Dragon lord Durion. Like many soldiers in the Dark lords army, Juventas is a sadist. The tactic used when attacking enemy cities is not to conserve resources by only taking out the target; he completely annihilates the city, letting no one escape. Even though he goes into battle to get his share of murdering, hardly anyone outside of the army knows him as anything but "The General" because of the strategies he uses. Since Juventas never bothered to study magic, he has a pitiful use of it; only because the Lord Durion bestowed magic onto all soldiers in the army can he use it.

A Colonel named Adrian is the second in command. Unlike the General, Adrian has not lost his mind to pillaging and genocide. With a mind as sharp as any others, the Colonel displays an unbelievably great intelligence for war. Saving resources that go to his command, Adrian uses small assassination parties to take out the objective, or sabotage it. Usually his ideals cause little to no death, until the General orders the city, town, etc. to be destroyed. With a thirst for power though, he will do anything to get what he wants. While many in the army consider him to be a kind, merciful person, truthfully he is not all that good. Adrian uses anyone he sees that can help him. Almost everybody that has served under him is fiercely loyal. While they obey their superiors, the General, and Durion, they will always do anything the Colonel orders. The Colonel is also very skilled in magic. For a reason that has remained unknown to him, he has a natural talent to it, as if he has a connection other people in the army don't have. He is easily the strongest in magic out of all in the army, though just barely weaker than Durion.

Although Durion encourages rivalry in the army, as he believes in survival of the fittest, Juventas and Adrian have been forbidden from fighting. The term rivalry in the Dark lords military usually means assassinations will be attempted, but Durion is smart enough to know that each leader (Sauron and Adrian) has about half of the army backing both of them. Any attempts on each other's lives would ultimately result in a battle between both factions. Because of this, the two men often 'accidentally' loose an arrow in the others direction, or 'accidentally' torch a building the other is in.

Although Adrian is a lower rank in the Dark lords army compared to the General, he is favored more by Durion. Because of this Adrian has access to more secretive things, and more often than not knows more key information before the General. Using this, Adrian is always trying to find a way to be promoted to the position of General, although it is going to be an extra challenge considering how his ideals don't always include genocide of the 'enemy'.

The whole reason for the war in Alahaipha being waged by the Dragon Durion is based around two reasons. The first is because roughly 150 years before the present (present meaning time period the books take place in), Durion once controlled Alahaipha. In the time, Durion was worshiped as a god, along with his mate Irma. By that time, Alahaipha had been under there control for around 43 years. Suddenly, the Dwarves that lived in the land revolted and after a time Irma was brutally killed by them. Following the event, Durion went berserk and erased the Dwarves from the land. After their deaths', Durion went into hibernation to mourn for his fallen mate. Now he has awakened to reclaim his land.

The second reason for the war is because Durion is scouring the land to find a mate, and since all Dragons in the land have gone extinct since his hibernation started, he is willing to turn the land upside down in order to find a mate.

With his return, tens of thousands of soldiers took to arms to serve his cause. About a third of Alahaipha's population fights for him. Little does Durion know though, that the Dragons are expected to be restored in his land by Eragon… and his female dragon Saphira…?

Eragon entered a deep depression soon after he and Arya split. After a week on the Edda River he finally mustered the courage to scry her. After their conversation which was surprisingly short, Arya secretly decided with Firnen to leave to go see Eragon. Overshooting there positions, Arya and Firnen are now heading straight towards the Dark Lord Durians camp.

and her dragon Firnen will be the first to become aquatinted with this new foe. Will it be a friendly one, or an encounter filled with bloodshed? Follow Adrian the Colonel as events play out and love blossoms.

OC: This story is going to be told from the Colonels point of view. There will be Arya POVS as well and most likely POVS for other characters. Update times are unknown but I hope this Prologue caught your attention and got you wanting more! Character will be described (looks and personality's) in more depth as the story plays out and I fully intend to keep this story going!

Before I forget, Happy Early Thanksgiving to all Americans reading this! ~21.11.12


	2. Chapter Two: The Mission

Chapter Two: The mission

Before you start reading, I would like to apologize to all of the readers who saw the Generals original name. It was not known to me that Sauron was in the LOTR so please do not continue flaming on that particular subject, as the name has been changed.

"Speech"

'_Thoughts'_

"_Telepathy"_

* * *

On a training field the Colonel is training with prisoners captured during the conquering of the city Sythsta in Western Alahaipha. The Colonel has medium length black hair as dark as a midnight starless sky. It was unusual, as unless it was wet, it was naturally spiky. He had onyx colored almond eyes, and the rest of his facial features were exotically sharp and angled. The Colonel was about 5'11" with well toned muscles that weren't too big or small. On the training field, he was training with men who lived in Sythsta. They wielded normal swords and had no armor, though even if they did it probably would be no help. The Colonel, wearing his training uniform which consisted of an all black tunic, and slightly loose black leggings tucked into military grade black leather boots, wielded his twin black swords which he had ever since he could remember, though compared to every other sword they were quite unusual in every way. As he ferociously attacked the soldiers, he sang his death song, which he sang when he killed masses of people.

"…It all returns to nothing, it just keeps

Tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down…"

Seven of the nineteen men he was training on dropped to the ground, some with slashes to their chest, while two had holes where their hearts are.

"…It all returns to nothing, it just keeps

Tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down…"

Quickly and silently he then whispered Bringer, which caused one of his swords to be enveloped in fire, slashing diagonally a line of fire was launched causing four men to writhing in flames, while the other had ducked quickly enough to avoid the flames. Quickly getting up, the remaining eight soldiers looked at each other, and in silent agreement nodded their heads before all running at once at the Colonel, Adrian.

"…It all returns to nothing, it just keeps

Tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down…"

Jumping several meters into the air with his mysterious inhuman strength which he had even before the Dragon Durion enhanced it, he suddenly whispered "kveykva". Lightning sprang into his sword which he had pointing up and he quickly pointed it below him. The lightning spread from his sword to the ground and the land around where the lightning hit, in other words, exploded. The shrapnel from the rocky ground destroyed all but one of the prisoners, who was crawling as fast as he could away from the Colonel blood streaking the path he traveled. Walking towards the man who appeared to be in his early twenties, quite young, he raised one of his swords.

"…It all returns to nothing, it just keeps

Tumbling down, tumbling down, tumbling down…"

Seconds after the young man turned his head towards Adrian, the lone sword came sharply down in an arc. As the man's head rolled on the ground, the Colonel turned around, sheathed his twin blades, and walked towards the edge of the training grounds where soldiers shaking with fear stood. With a calm, emotionless voice, the Colonel spoke.

"Remove the bodies, after that you are free to do as you want for the rest of the day."

Rushing to do as told, the Colonel continued walking, back towards his army's encampment, which was about a mile away from the plain where he just did training.

The encampment was located next to the remains of Sythsta. It was of usual base design, involved a North, South, East, and West gate, and had the main command tent in the center.

As the Colonel walked through the East gate, all the soldiers who saw him immediately saluted him while the others who did not see their leader quickly realized what was happening and stood to salute their leader to.

Quickly realizing that their Commander had taken all his anger out on the prisoners, the soldiers visibly relaxed slightly.

Several days before the invasion of Sythsta, the General had come to the Colonels army and announced that they were to join with his army and follow his leadership on an attack on the one of the main cities of Alahaipha, Ilnatra.

This was bad. Why? Because it meant that The Colonel would have to follow the Generals orders and that is the same as submitting to his authority.

When it comes to the rivalry between the two leaders, the Colonel will not allow that.

He still hasn't thought of what he will do and to help speed up his thinking process, he has been taking his anger out on prisoners. Some people would call that mass murder, but Adrian just considers it training.

Just as the Colonel was about to enter the command tent, which was also the tent he slept in,, a messenger who like all messengers in the army had an orange stripe going horizontally on the forehead of their masks, sprinted up to him and quickly began to speak, even though he was obviously out of breath.

"Colonel… the… Dragon lord has just arrived at the North Gate..!"

"What!" Adrian gasped out in shock. _'Why would he want to come here? He obviously is going to want to see me but still, for what!'_

Without another word to the messenger, Adrian quickly bolted away, sprinting as fast as he could to the North Gate of the encampment.

With his extreme speed the Colonel quickly arrived at the entrance of the North Gate just as, Durion was entering the camp. Quickly going up to his lord he bowed in respect before quickly asking the question that kept nagging at his mind. "My lord, why are you here?!"

Durion, who was in his human from which merely consisted of a figure draped in black cloths (like an ancient Roman noble would dress) responded in his dark voice though respectfully, "We need to talk, where is the command tent?"

Knowing that the Dragon had blatantly ignored his question, he knew he would find out soon. "Follow me."

As the briskly walked through the camp, the armies soldiers dropped to one knee and saluted there commander and supreme leader. In no time, the two leaders arrived at the Command tent and the Colonel swept the tent entrance aside for the Dragon lord to walk through. Once they were inside, he then offered his seat to Durion, who graciously accepted, before standing across from him, waiting for the discussion to begin.

"You know, I trust you a lot more than the General Juventas, and I consider you more of my right hand man."

"Yes sir, I am grateful to be blessed with such gracious words from you."

"Hm, and because of that, I would like to send you one on a special assignment. I know how much you hate the General Adrian, and this will be a great chance for you to escape going under his leadership at the battle of Ilnatra."

"Well sir, would you care to explain what I'll be doing on this mission of yours?"

"I take it you accept the task. During our conquests' I have heard on several occasions from sub leaders that there are rumors that dragons may not be extinct in a land to our West. As from when the most recent information was received, the land was in mass civil war, so I would like you to assemble a team and travel to this new land. Once you are there, I want you to capture a female dragon; I know how strong you are so I am sure you will not fail at the task."

"Any secondary objectives?"

"No, but if you find something interesting, such as a lady you wish to have, you are more than welcome to bring her back here with you." At this the Dragon smirked a little.

Taking a moment to regain his composure, the Colonel responded as if that was never said. "May I ask if you want anyone specific in my group?"

"Avoiding things you don't like, as usual. No, you may bring anyone you decide; though I recommend the five soldiers I had transferred to this camp specifically to be your personal helpers."

"That was exactly as I was thinking, my lord."

"Good, then this meeting is over, I wanted to keep this message from being known by others so I decided to do it personally."

As Durion was about to exit the tent, the Colonel quickly asked one more question. "My lord, couldn't someone have eavesdropped on our conversation with magic?"

"Oh, you didn't realize I put spells up?" With another smirk, the Dragon left the Colonels tent.

"Damn Dragons…"

After he said that a good sized stone went flying through the flap and he just barely dodged it.

Grumbling he went to retrieve his team. Exiting the tent he looked up to see his lord in his Dragon form flying back to a city named Yafeht (Yah-Fay), which served as a temporary capital for the Dark forces.

As the Colonel was walking, he traveled in the direction of camp that was almost secluded from the rest of the soldiers; most of the area was storage, while some was just outright empty. It took about several minutes before the Colonel arrived at a set of five tents. Immediately the inhabitants came out. Over the short time he had known them; they had all become great acquaintances, though none held a meaning for him beyond that.

The group consisted of three men and two women.

The guys consisted of Mark, Ansvarr, and Leikar.

Mark was the sure shot of the five. He had to have the grandest shot in all of Alahaipha. He had black hair and blue eyes. His essence was of such pure evil that it felt as if it was in the air around him. He was clean shaven and the most laid back out of all the fighters, and for sure, he was the biggest ladies man ever seen since the Colonel had entered the army and rose through the ranks.

Nothing is really known about Ansvarr as he was an orphan and his childhood is not known to anyone but himself. He always seemed to have a far off look in his eyes, as if he was constantly living half in the real world and half in his memories, but he never told anyone why, and no one ever felt the need to order the man to tell them, but hardly anyone could since he is the Colonels private soldier. As long as he does his duties, he can live his life however he wants.

Leikar had messy brown hair that was of medium to long length. He had a stuck up personality and if you had a problem with him, which if you did and you were not his superior, you were dead. All Leikar liked to do was kill, kill, and kill even more. Most people in the army wonder if he thought about anything else except for blood. Leikar was the groups torture/traps expert. If you wanted someone to talk, he was your guy. He would bring you to the brink of death then fixes you up to do it all over again, but after he 'fixed' you, the pain stayed.

For the girls there was Sage and Cecilia.

Sage had blonde straight hair and forest green. She was somewhat of a buxom, and you could definitely call her the slut of the army. She used her great looks; slender frame, big rack, plump ass; to seduce those in higher ranks or anyone who had something valuable. She was the best assassin of the five, excluding the Colonel himself.

The last member of the group was Cecilia. She was in her mid twenties and had chestnut brown hair, with green eyes. She was extremely confident, and compared to the other members she was most likely the bravest, though that could be her downfall one day.

As soon as they all got out of their tents, they saluted the Colonel and all at once asked, "Sir?"

As if sensing what they meant he immediately began. "I have been ordered to go on a special assignment by the Dragon lord. You five will be on a team I've created. We will be heading west to a land called Alegaesia. When you are done getting ready for the journey, meet me at my training area, which I'm sure you all know where it is. Pack weapons for a fight will most likely happen. Any questions?"

"No sir!" the group said at once

"Good." Bowing to the group which did the same in return, he turned and began his leisurely walk to his training grounds.

* * *

As I said before, I am sorry for "blatantly" "ripping off" the LOTR. Hopefully when this story begins to show its true potential you will be grateful that I am using it to replace the original. Also the lyrics to the song I posted, can someone figure out what song they go to! They were from a Naruto fanfic I read that I LOVED but couldn't find what song they were from. R&R!


	3. Chapter Three: The Encounter

So here is the third chapter! This is where some of you will meet the co-stars of the story! As I have been doing, I have been uploading weekly so expect another chapter up next Tuesday (Eastern America Time) give or take a day/ two. Well I better shut up so you can get to reading!

* * *

As soon as the his soldiers arived at his training grounds, they began a long sprint towards the mysterious land of Alegaesia, after about five and a half hours of non stop running, they neared the city of Kavaxin, thankfully in a extremely shirt time due to there enhanced abilities.

"We're almost at the city of kavaxin, which will mark the half-way point in our journey to the land of Alegaesia and also give us a place to rest for a bit. Also since we're away from military politics feel free to use my real name unless we encounter company, or just are near strangers." The Colonel said as the group and he continued their trek to the new foreign land. Luckily, the Colonels camp next to Sythsta was close to the 'border' of Alegaesia.

"Ok, but Adrian, not to disrespect you, but are you sure that there are even anymore Dragons in Alegaesia? If the Dragon lord is the last Dragon here then there might as well be none in the neighboring land" Cecilia asked.

"Honestly Cecilia, I am not sure. Orders are orders though."

"Hopefully there soldiers and fighters are stronger than the pests' that call themselves warriors here." Mark said which made the entire group break out into laughter.

"Every person who is actually worth fighting has joined the dark lords army," Leikar began, "the only good fight I get is when we spar, and even then we have to hold back since neither of us wants to destroy the only people who understand who we are." After he finished everyone gave a slight nod of their heads in agreement to what he spoke.

"Well actually, you don't need to hold off against me, I would say that me and the Dragon lord are the only ones that can defeat you five." The Colonel spoke up.

"Well Adrian, you have abilities that no one else in the army has, even your weapons are far superior, like for example your swords, better quality and as far as we know unbreakable. I bet if you and the Dragon lord were to face off that a stalemate would happen because you are so evenly matched." Leikar said, defending his pride on how the Colonel could defeat him in battle.

"I appreciate the compliment but I would make sure not to say that around the Dragon lord himself."

"Whatever." Leikar said in a flustered mood since the Colonel openly flaunted how powerful he was.

"Calm down." Sage said, a bit annoyed at his immature behavior.

Suddenly the Colonel spoke up above everyone. "There it is, Kavaxin."

The whole group stopped their sprint on a tall hill that overlooked the surrounding area. It took a few second for everyone else to see it, but eventually they caught on to what the Colonel had glimpsed. Far out in the distance, sitting just on the horizon, you could just barely see several towers rising from the Earth.

"Is that really it?" Ansvarr spoke up.

"Yes, that is the city." The Colonel quietly spoke

"How long will it take to get there if we walk? My legs are hurting from all of our running!" Cecilia whined as they stood there.

"It will set us back awhile, so we might as well sprint there, and Cecilia," the Colonel then turned to look at her while smirking a bit, "you do know this city is famous for the spirits' it serves right?"

The second Cecilia made the connection between _famous_ and _spirits'_, her fatigue instantly vanished. "Yea, I guess you're right, it'll save us some time I guess" She said giving the Colonel a sly grin right back at him.

When the Colonel turned back to gaze at the far off city for a moment, Mark walked next Cecilia and Sage and whispered to both of them, "Maybe with the spirit's us three can have fun tonight..?" After he said that he was on the ground with his nose bleeding and one hand holding his stomach. Causing everyone to laugh, except him obviously, and the Colonel who remained silent.

"Ugh, bitches…" he grumbled before he proceeded to heal his 'battle wounds' with magic.

As if nothing had happened, the Colonel waited until Marks wounds were healed before beginning saying in an emotionless voice, "It's time to leave, if we want to make it to the city just after noon then we should get their as fast as possible. Be sure to guard your minds as we approach."

Even though everyone was confused by his sudden change in behavior, they immediately followed him as he began to sprint towards Kevaxin.

Right off the bat, every realized that something was wrong; it was obvious that the Colonel was in a deep thought. Figuring that he would tell them if it was important, the group left him alone.

Within 20 minutes, the group arrived at the edge of the city. As they observed the society, it was obvious that it had little to no contact with the outside world. The architecture of the city was of exotic design with carvings of animals adorning the large wall that surrounded the city.

Donning their cloaks to hide their weapons and to conceal their identities as followers of the Dark Lord, they quickly ran to get onto the main road that led into the city. As no one else was on the road when they got on it, they kept suspicion down. Without any alarm the group walked into the city, but only after giving the two guards at the entrance some 'entrance fee'.

Entering the Kevaxin, they quickly figured out why the city had secluded itself, it was self-reliable! The streets bustled with activity as the native people traded a varying assortment of good consisting of Corn, Boar, Fowl, all the way to curved swords, extravagantly adorned clothes, and fanciful handmade tapestries'.

As the group continued to venture into the city, they soon appeared before the structure in which the three looming towers they had seen originated from. Observing it closely for a few more moments it was soon obvious that the building was the center of their society's religion, and also the building that served as the capital house. Oddly the people seemed to worship the sun and moon.

Although extremely amused at the foolish people, they soon began to move on, they had traveled less than thirty yards before the Colonel motioned for the group to follow him into an alley.

"What is it Colonel?" Sage spoke up, slightly confused at their stop.

"Don't any of you sense it?" He replied.

"Sense what? I do not sense anything but the people of this town Colonel." Mark this time said.

"I… might be imagining it but it's unlikely, I feel a presence trying to mask itself inside the city, not far from us… Wait, I also feel one not far outside the city opposite of where we came in. Do any of you feel them? They both feel so strong."

The whole group was puzzled, none of them sensed anything, nothing strong enough to be a threat anyways, and they were the best of the best!

Sage grabbed his shoulder as he was about to turn back around. "Adrian… if you feel like something is wrong then you are probably correct I believe that we," she gestured to the rest of the group, "are willing to follow you, even if it's after nothing which I doubt."

When he looked at the rest of his soldiers, no friends, he saw them all nod their heads.

"Ok then, we should hurry and see who the person in the city is first; they are obviously not from around here so maybe they can be of some use on our quest." After he said that he continued to walk down the alley with everyone trailing behind him. As they proceeded to walk taking turns left and right, they soon entered deep into the Northern sector of the large city. At last they entered a long street with Inns', shops', and bars' lining it."

Turning the rest of the people he quietly began to speak to them, making sure no one was eavesdropping. "The person, or should I say target, is located in the Inn over their called 'Eternal Life Inn.'" Everyone quickly glanced at the building and it appeared to be a well lavished business. "Until the person attacks us, or until I give the order, he or she is not to be attacked. Understood?"

"Yes Colonel," the group said at once.

"Ok it's time to move, when we enter Sage and Leikar will stay at the door, the three of you will take positions around the area as the target is currently on the lower level of the Inn. I will directly confront the person from there." After finishing the Colonel turned and began to casually walk towards the Inn, pulling his hood down as to not appear to be hiding if the person was skilled and well at assessing situations.

After entering the building, the Colonel waited until everyone was in position before singling out who he was looking for. It took a moment as the lower floor was busy with people drinking and talking loudly about their oh-so-interesting day, but eventually he found who he was looking for. The person had their hood pulled down low and was apparently getting keys to a room at the Inn. Quickly but unsuspiciously, the Colonel quickly approached the person before they escaped.

Leaning with one arm on the counter and facing her he quickly caught her attention. In order to keep her from walking away to quickly, he started to talk. "You're not from around here, are you?"

The lady, as he quickly found out she was a woman from seeing her curves even with her cloak on, instantly stopped what she was doing." Confident that he got her attention, he proceeded. "Would you like a drink? Maybe we can sit down and chat for awhile?" He finished the sentence off with a grin that made the ladies around him stare at his beauty even more then they had already been.

Appearing unaffected she was about to get up and leave when he said something that might raise suspicion but at the same time could give him an explanation to the question of if she could help him in his mission. "Did you possibly come here with a friend?" He asked innocently, but it did raise suspicion on the ladies part and she turned towards the entrance of the Inn motioning for him to follow. They walked down the street for about 15 yards before turning into an ally that was kept them well hidden from the eyes of the native people. As soon as they walked about halfway into the Alley, the Corporal suddenly feel cold steel against his neck, though he acted shocked at the speed as if he had never seen it before.

"What do you know and what do you want with me!" A sing song voice came from under the woman's hood. Instead of pulling his own blades he just stepped back slightly, taking care to see she had a Green blade that was drawn, while the rest of his team tensed readying to intervene if necessary.

Instantly recognizing the voice that the woman spoke in, he remained calm and steady before responding "So you're an Elf? No don't answer that, I already know you are. Before we speak would you care to put your sword away?" He watched as she lowered her weapon slightly, though not coming close to showing intent to sheath it. "I guess I'll have to deal with it their, now forget about your question, earlier I asked you if you came with a friend or not?"

"What if I did? It shouldn't matter to you either way."

"Cold. But if you answer this question, it'll decide whether we leave and never see you again, or ask a few more questions."

Taking note that he said 'we' the woman responded. "The question is?"

"Do you happen to know, or even better come from a land called... Alegaesia..?"

Instead of answering the woman took a slightly defense stance, holding her oddly colored Green blade defensively in front of her.

"I'll take that as a yes, and because of that I have possibly one more question for you. Are there Dragons still alive in your land?" After he said that he had to pull both of his blades out quickly as the woman slashed at him with her sword. Oddly, when she saw them the pressure from the attack lessened though the contact continued.

"Are you a Dragon Rider?" She quickly spoke.

"A what?" the Colonel responded confused. Just as he said that his team dropped down from the side buildings taking offensive positions behind Arya, but the Colonel intervened by yelling "stop!," to keep them from attacking.

"I said are you a Dragon Rider damn it!" she said through gritted teeth, as both her and the Colonel put pressure on the others sword, or in the Colonels case, swords.

After she said that, the woman kicked him in the chest, launching him away as she realized she could not win through sheer strength. As soon as her foot hit his rib cage his vision was engulfed in whiteness.

* * *

Cliff hanger! So how was the Chapter, obviously you know who the woman is but the Colonel knows nothing about her, or so he thought? Please Review to the chapter so I can improve my writing!


	4. Continuing?

Hello Fanfiction readers. I am currently debating whether or not to continue this story. I am moving on from Inheritance to Naruto so if you want me to continue this then PM me and state a reason if you have time. I am sorry to others who liked this story but like I said, PM me and I might go back to this.

**xXx This is not part of what I said above! This is just so I can become a beta! xXx**

** A**


End file.
